


A Whole New Ball Game

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, F/M, Hand Jobs, ballplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Written forSPN_MasqueradeFall 2018, for the prompt:Jared sucks on Jensen's balls while having fingers up that ass. Sucking, counting the freckles. Go wild.Originally postedhere





	A Whole New Ball Game

Jensen is a masterpiece, stretched out over the bed like a canvas taut on its frame. And like any good piece of art, he retains his beauty even under duress.

Still, he grunts out, “What’re you doing now?”

Jared smiles as he drags his fingers down the length of Jensen’s cock, but otherwise doesn’t answer. When he reaches the tip, he sets his finger to Jensen’s hole and lightly rubs, like he will soon enough to the one further down. 

Jensen squirms and whines, and Jared continues grinning like it’s his new favorite game. It kind of is, even if it ain’t all that new. 

Jared loves to play with every square inch of Jensen and he’s only getting started, with his fingers now pulling along the underside of Jensen’s dick and down between his balls. 

The bed frame creaks as Jensen tugs on his restraints and Jared grins a little deeper. Those ties are _so. tight._

Despite all his complaints, Jensen’s trust knows no boundaries, and he exhibits both with the labored breathing and grunts mixed with the focused patience of Jensen letting Jared work. And Jared does work, finger light along the soft skin of Jensen’s sack, earning himself another push-pull of Jensen’s pleased whine. There we go. Jared whispers to himself and pushes between them. He leans in to drop a chaste kiss to each one, the left just a tad fuller than the right. He doesn’t mind, though. He loves them both. Like a mother with her children, he can’t choose just one. 

Jensen inhales deep and noisy, but Jared simply catalogs how much louder that one was than the last. He’s getting there … 

Jared rubs the flat of his thumb over the velvety skin, pulling it this way and that, feeling the heft of each ball under his touch. He kisses them again, gentle and sweet like he did Jensen’s mouth when this all began, as Jensen was a good boy and let Jared tie him down. Jared even opens his mouth a little with just the tip of his tongue dabbing at the little freckles dotting Jensen’s skin. 

Yes, even _here._

Jared takes to counting them, tagging each one with a rewarding tap of his tongue.

_Six … seven, eight … nine-ten-eleven …_

Pulling back, Jared watches those honeyed freckles shine in the bedroom light. He settles lower on his belly, hard cock pressed between him and the mattress as he shuffles along the foot of the bed to see his wet kisses dry up and beg for more. So, he gives them what they want: the full attention of his mouth. He moves in again, opens his lips around the left ball, and laves his tongue along the bottom, humming when Jensen’s thighs shift up and out. 

“Jared, come on,” he frantically whines. 

_Distressed._ So unlike the syrupy slow move of Jared’s lips along the center of his balls, mouth coming off with a pop. Jared studies the drip of saliva falling down the side of Jensen’s sack, and another drip and a drop pool together on the white sheets. He waits until the skin completely dries before contemplating to move onto the next, giving the right ball the same affection with his wet tongue, lips pulling over the fullness of it until he sucks right off with the same crisp _smack_ as the other. 

Jensen releases a deeper breath then a higher whine.

Jared goes for another round, rolling each ball against the inside of his cheek, tugging with his tongue, sucking them towards the back of his mouth like he could swallow if he liked. And he would. If only he could. He pulls off with more damp sounds. A few more _drip-drops_ and Jared smiles at the scattering of spit darkening the cotton beneath them. 

Jensen, for all that he is calm and collected, maintains absolutely shit patience in times like these. “Take a picture,” he nags, “it’ll last longer.”

Jared finally looks up, batting his eyelashes with maniacal innocence. 

Jensen’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open. “If you do, I swear to God …”

He presses his thumb between Jensen’s balls, tucking them up against the rest of him and continues with the puritanical smile of waiting debauchery. He rubs his thumb back and forth, and continues watching as Jensen’s cheeks flush and his lips burn white under the harsh bite of his teeth, like he’s clamping down from any further remarks. Lest he want more unhurried torture. Jared silently asks _oh?_ with his eyebrows lifting high, daring Jensen to complete that sentence, all while knuckling his way beneath these heavy balls to press them together. 

“I’ll shoot all over your face,” Jensen taunts.

It’s no matter. Jared would rather enjoy that. Jensen, too. 

Actually, Jensen has the most delightful ideas, and Jared is more than happy to fulfill them by pressing wet kisses from Jensen’s balls down to his asshole. He licks a few times and slides his tongue in. Forcing as much spit along the hole as he can manage, he sets his finger there before pushing against it 

“About time,” comes in a grumbled moan. 

Jared smirks, tongue curling out the corner of his mouth as he slips the tip of his finger inside. Wrenches it a little hard and fast, in full contrast to the ball treatment mere seconds ago. But it’s just a tease, because Jared gets his finger in and keeps it there, refusing to give any more than that when there is a delicious sack in front of him begging for more devotion. They’re filling up so nice and heavy, skin getting pinker, well on its way to rosey red. 

“C’mon. Move already.”

No, Jensen can wait. Jared’s got to smell the roses, after all, and he snugs his nose right up against them. The hot skin presses tight to his face as he nudges his way closer, runs his nose up between them. 

Jensen’s sweating everywhere by now, salty flesh trembling as he tries to hold himself together under the methodical assault.

Jared wiggles his finger up inside Jensen to distract him for a moment then strokes his tongue over the right ball. When Jensen tries to shimmy away, Jared latches on with his mouth tight around it, pulling at it with his tongue, sucking with a hard pressure. He stops only to treat the left one to equal adoration, curling his lips around it, his tongue, too. He pulls and he pulls and he pulls, hearing his mouth work around it. He does his best to also listen for Jensen’s tell-tale heart crying out with his ragged breathing and shallow whimpers. 

“No, no, no, no … not yet,” Jensen pleads. With Jared, or maybe himself as his hole clenches around Jared’s finger. 

Maybe it’s time, Jared thinks, to give Jensen _all_ of his attention. So, he wraps his other hand around Jensen’s cock and moves on to his right ball. He sucks at it with the same, even, cruel tension as before, but this time he relieves Jensen with the swift jerk of his wrist, jacking him off while Jared’s got a ball buried his mouth and his finger in Jensen’s ass. 

Strung tight like a wire, Jensen keens and snaps, his hips rutting up into Jared’s hand and dropping down onto his mouth.

Throwing finesse out the window, Jared gets his lips tight around both balls. Wets them up so they’re soaking and trickling another puddle on the sheets. Soon enough, Jensen adds to the mess when he shoots over Jared’s hand, his forehead, down on white cotton with Jared’s spit. Jared eases his mouth around Jensen’s sack, thorough and caring with long presses of his tongue. 

Jensen’s noises are sharp when Jared overstays his welcome, but he also sounds lazy and sated. _Finished._

Jared surely is. He pulls back with a soft smile to admire his work, even dabs through the streaks Jensen’s left on the bed to gather it up on his own thumb. Then he paints across Jensen’s sack, planting those seeds right back from whence they came. Admiring his work, Jared finally opens his mouth to speak. “You really are beautiful all over.”

Jensen’s too far gone to respond. Just drops his head down to the mattress, his labored breathing his only noise. 

“Especially you two,” Jared whispers before dropping drops a quick kiss to each ball. He says goodnight to both of his loves.


End file.
